Fantasmas e Sombras
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Sombras não têm passado e fantasmas não têm futuro. Meus verbos são conjugados no presente, pois é nele que me encontro, e é nele que sofro... Por Helena. O que eu não faria por você, Helena? [Grey Lady Bloody Baroon]


**Disclaimer: Adivinhem?? Nada é meu XD Só a idéia maluca de juntar as coisas.**

**ESTA FC TEM SPOILERS DE UMA CERTA PARTE DE DEATHLY HALLOWS!**

**N.A: A música em negrito entre a fic chama-se _Trail of grief, Agua de Annique_. Ela expressa o POV de Helena durante fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Fantasmas e Sombras**

_"O que eu não faria por você, Helena?_

_Não há resposta a essa pergunta, nem ninguém jamais poderia dizer o quanto eu sofro por saber que meu amor desconhece limites até hoje._

_Passei minha juventude a contemplá-la, Helena, sempre. Seus longos cabelos que refulgiam ao sol, e seus olhos que tinham um brilho inteligente e ambicioso. Eu a admirava de todas as formas. Sua inteligência, perspicácia e beleza. A maneira como caminhava e ria, como estudava e dedicava-se de corpo e alma a qualquer tarefa que se propusesse a realizar._

_Você conhecia cada um de seus encantos. Conhecia o poder que tinha sobre mim, e nunca quis usá-lo. Nunca se aproveitou de minha muda fidelidade, mas também jamais demonstrou saber dela. Os caminhos que você queria trilhar, Helena, eram solitários, e não havia espaço para mim em sua vida._

_Tão triste, doce Helena, que acabemos ambos, condenados e presos, acorrentados um ao outro, no castelo que já foi nossa casa, e agora é nossa prisão._

_Tão triste, Helena._

_O que eu não faria por você?"_

**Mister I cannot read you**

**(senhor eu não posso lê-lo)**

**Your eyes are clouds of mist**

**(seus olhos são nuvens de neblina)**

**Well well, how can I heed you?**

**(bem, bem, como eu posso prestar atenção em você?)**

**I wish you did not exist**

**(eu queria que você não existisse)**

Eu era jovem, impetuoso e seguro. Também tinha ambição, fortuna e renome. Naquela época, poucas coisas contavam mais para nós, bruxos, do que ter uma parceira à nossa altura ao nosso lado para sempre. É tão irônica a maneira como essa palavra é, tantas vezes, usada em vão, uma vez que é tão difícil realmente contemplar a imensidão de seu significado.

Talvez só após a minha morte eu tenha compreendido coisas que eu mesmo disse, como quando, olhando nos olhos da mulher que eu amava, eu disse que a amava para sempre.

Para sempre é um tempo que jamais chega a seu fim. É a aceitação da dor e do frio, o vazio de cada manhã e a não-solidez de nossa imagem. Ser apenas um reflexo do que fomos, mas continuar com nossos próprios companheiros fantasmas, indefinidamente, culpados, castigados, humilhados ou orgulhosos. Conseguindo arrancar um pouco de felicidade apenas observando a alegria daqueles que ainda estão completamente dentro desse lado da existência, ou então...

Ou então realmente cumprir promessas que fizemos. Como me culpar pela eternidade pelo que fiz, e arrastar as correntes que, por mais que pesassem mil toneladas, ainda seriam mais leves do que o coração que carrego, mesmo que ele não bata e seja apenas uma sombra.

As manchas de sangue prateado nas roupas que uso são lembretes de que cada olhar gelado que recebo dela é culpa minha, e que eu jamais deveria me deixar levar e acreditar que estou ao alcance do perdão.

Eu jamais deverei ser perdoado, pois nem eu mesmo ousaria me perdoar.

**Uncover me**

**(me descubra)**

**I hail to see**

**(eu clamo por ver)**

**Your mystic trail of grief**

**(seu místico rastro de pesar)**

Helena era jovem, e cometeu um erro.

Todos nós erramos, e eu sei disso melhor do que a maioria dos mortos, e que quase todos os vivos. Por anos eu a cortejei e tentei me aproximar dela. A família dela me aprovava, mas Helena se achava além das convenções sociais, e jamais permitiria que um homem ofuscasse o brilho e a inteligência próprios que ela tinha. Suas recusas aumentavam meu amor por ela, e eu jamais desisti. Nunca completamente. Talvez eu acredite até hoje que um dia ela irá me aceitar, embora minha razão saiba que isso jamais acontecerá.

Fui fiel a ela, mesmo sem termos compromissos, e, na verdade, jamais soube o que ela realmente pensava de mim.

Mas Helena sumiu. Sua sede de saber talvez tivesse ultrapassado os limites do castelo que sua própria mãe havia fundado e Helena sumiu, desapareceu e fugiu, não apenas de mim, mas de todos nós.

Sua mãe tentou, por anos, fingir que não estava abalada com o que havia acontecido, e mascarava toda a sua dor. Assim como ela, eu também fingia seguir com minha vida, mas penso que foi no dia em que Helena deixou as terras de Hogwarts, que comecei a, verdadeiramente, me tornar o fantasma que hoje sou.

Sempre tive um temperamento violento, e perdi a conta da quantidade de duelos em que me coloquei, durante aqueles anos em que não a vi. Até mesmo com armas trouxas aprendi a lutar. Meus familiares temiam por mim, e mais de uma vez ouvi que eu parecia estar buscando a morte.

Como explicar a eles que, sem Helena, a vida não parecia ter sentido, de qualquer maneira?

E era tão difícil conciliar os sentimentos que conflitavam dentro de mim. Sentia uma falta desesperadora da mulher que eu amava, e parecia que cada pedaço de minha alma clamava por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo... Ao mesmo tempo não desejava vê-la nunca mais, pois Helena não se preocupara comigo, ou com sua mãe, seus amigos, ou qualquer um de nós quando desapareceu.

Eu a amava tanto, mas não conseguia perdoá-la.

"_Talvez seja isso, Helena, que jamais poderei fazer por você. Assim como sei que você também jamais me perdoará. Unidos e presos, acorrentados e juntos, até mesmo em nossas impossibilidades, para sempre."_

Rowena, no entanto, já com idade avançada, desejava ver a filha, quando caiu doente. Confiou a mim a missão de buscá-la, pois sabia o quanto eu amava Helena. Antes que eu partisse, ela me pediu que dissesse a sua filha que ela a perdoava, e que jamais a culpara por nada. Que teria bastado que pedisse, e teria tido tudo o que sua mãe tinha.

Parti para encontrar Helena com o enigmático recado gravado na memória, e levei meses até encontrá-la. Nas florestas da Albânia era onde meu amor se escondia de todos nós. Levei dias até que achasse sua moradia no meio de uma floresta densa.

Seus olhos me encontraram antes que eu pudesse perceber, mas ela não tentou fugir. Talvez Helena me tivesse em tão baixa conta que não me encarasse como um risco.

Eu passei a mensagem de sua mãe, e Helena sorriu friamente, sem me encarar. Helena nunca me encarava. Era hábito dela desviar meus olhares e sorrir com condescendência, quando não desprezo, pelas minhas tentativas de cortejá-la. Helena era fria como mármore, tão bela quanto tal e igualmente inatingível.

Não se pode convencer uma pedra de mármore a se mover, assim como não pude convencer Helena a voltar comigo para Hogwarts, por mais que eu tentasse lhe dizer que sua mãe lhe perdoava, por qualquer coisa que ela tivesse feito.

Mas Helena não acreditava em mim, não acreditava em ninguém, que não ela mesma.

Eu insisti e insisti, mas dos lábios dela saía uma única palavra.

"Não."

**It's funny how my heart feeds**

**(é engraçado como meu coração se alimenta)**

**On overload**

**(da sobrecarga)**

Suas repetidas negações acenderam em mim meu temperamento já explosivo, e foi com uma briga que tentei levá-la comigo, à força, se fosse necessário. O conhecimento mágico dela, no entanto, superava em muito o meu, e acabei por não fazer nada que não me cansar com nosso duelo.

Ela ria de mim, seu sorriso quase doce, ainda que cheio de escárnio, e foi ao ver o sorriso dela, julgando-se vitoriosa, que acabei por cometer meu maior erro, meu maior pecado, minha eterna condenação, e ainda trazê-la junto a mim, para sempre.

O punhal trouxa estava amarrado à minha cintura, e foi quando Helena deu as costas a mim, julgando-me derrotado, que o tomei em minha mão, e chamei por ela.

Nunca pensei que Helena fosse me olhar. Jamais imaginei que ela virar-se-ia para mim, enquanto eu tentava alcançá-la. Em momento algum quis que a prata da lâmina daquele punhal acabasse por ter como bainha o corpo da mulher que eu amava.

O ferimento era fundo, e os olhos dela cravaram-se nos meus com um brilho traído que jamais esquecerei.

Eu nunca quis feri-la, minha intenção era apenas assustá-la, mas ela jamais acreditará em mim.

As minhas lágrimas caíram antes das dela, e acabei por puxar o punhal, vendo o sangue escorrer, fundindo-se ao tecido leve de seu vestido, manchando aos poucos sua roupa e seu olhar, enquanto deixava marcas em minha pele e minha camisa, e espedaçava minha alma, tirando a minha verdadeira vida de mim, junto com a dela. Eu havia derramado o sangue da minha amada, sem jamais ter desejado feri-la, e minha alma se partiu ao vê-la cair no chão.

- Helena! Não! HELENA!

Seus olhos não desviavam dos meus, e eu sentia a acusação muda penetrar em minha alma. Não são as intenções que nos definem, são nossos atos.

Jamais quis ferir Helena, e eu havia acabado de matá-la.

Caí ajoelhado ao lado dela, que pareceu repudiar meu toque, mesmo que eu quisesse ajudá-la.

- Helena, Helena, me perdoe, eu não quis... Eu te amo, Helena, para sempre... – as lágrimas caíam livres pelo meu rosto, enquanto os olhos dela apenas brilhavam, sem uma única lágrima. – Me perdoe... Me perdoe...

- Jamais.

Foi a última palavra que ouvi na voz doce de minha amada. Seus olhos jamais se fecharam, e eu entrei em desespero por vê-la imóvel em meus braços. Mal sabia o que fazer ou como agir. Eu deveria buscá-la, levá-la para sua mãe, e a havia matado.

- NÃO! HELENA! HELENA!

Os soluços já sacudiam meu corpo quando fechei seus olhos, para que ela não visse minha fraqueza. Aproximei meus lábios dos dela, no único beijo que a eternidade me permitiu. O gosto de morte ainda não havia se apoderado da minha Helena, e eu quase podia sentir seu calor.

Tudo que eu mais quis foi tê-la ao meu lado. E eu não precisei pensar para realizar meu desejo.

Foi com um sorriso nos lábios que fiz meu punhal encontrar, pela segunda vez, abrigo entre o sangue. O corte ardia, cada milímetro de prata cravado em meu corpo era como fogo queimando minha pele, mas nada se comparava à dor de minha alma dilacerada, e eu já não temia pela ardência, já não me importava com a dor, ou o desconforto. Eu seguiria Helena, aonde quer que ela fosse.

Eu não sabia que era pela eternidade que eu acabaria preso a ela, mas, mesmo que soubesse, eu não me importaria.

Meu corpo caiu sobre o dela, e eu jamais soube quanto tempo ficamos lá, se alguém nos encontrou, se algo aconteceu conosco.

Pouca coisa havia tido importância em minha vida, e, na minha morte, só o que importa é Helena. Helena e a culpa que eu sinto, todos os dias.

**It will never lead me through **

**(nunca vai me levar através)**

**I am just too old**

**(eu sou simplesmente velha demais)**

**For this game**

**(para este jogo)**

**I bear to see**

**(eu suporto ver)**

**Your mystic trail of grief**

**(seu rastro de pesar)**

_"Helena agora me encara. Sempre, todos os dias e todas as noites. Ela é capaz de passar horas, apenas fitando meus olhos, o olhar antes fugidio agora me persegue pelos terrenos e construções do lugar que, um dia, chamamos de casa. Agora, este castelo é nossa prisão._

_Helena não acreditou em mim quando disse que não quis feri-la, e em mais de mil anos de companhia, ela jamais me ouviu novamente. _

_Não sou digno de implorar por seu perdão, e o brilho satisfeito em seu olhar me faz crer que carregar minhas correntes talvez seja, realmente, a melhor punição para mim._

_Seus olhos me condenam e seu ar me deixa saber que ela jamais me perdoará. E é apenas agora que realmente entendo o significado dessas duas palavras. Sempre. Jamais. _

_Sem ter a morte como companheira, a culpa como amiga, e Helena ao meu lado, para me acusar, eu jamais teria compreendido que agora sou feito de sombras. Um reflexo do que eu era, sem jamais atingir ou cumprir um objetivo. Já não tenho mais vida pela qual ansiar, e o perdão se fez fora de meu alcance no dia em que deixei meu punhal tocar a mulher que eu amava._

_Amava? _

_Não, não posso dizer amava. Amo. Sombras não têm passado e fantasmas não têm futuro. Meus verbos são conjugados no presente, pois é nele que me encontro, e é nele que sofro._

_Por Helena._

_O que eu não faria por você, Helena?_

_O que eu não fiz por você?" _

**Uncover me**

**(me descubra)

* * *

**

**N.A: Obrigada à Vick, que betou e a Buh que fez a capa, e ao Rodrigo, que leu e fica inflando meu ego XD**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
